


Half Moon

by renjunsrey



Series: Deaf Au's [10]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Asking Out, Boys Kissing, Dance crew, Dancer Chae Hyungwon, Dancer Im Changkyun | I.M, Dancer Lee Jooheon, Dancer Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Dancer Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Deaf Chae Hyungwon, Deaf Character, Everyone but Kihyun and Minhyuk sign, First Meeting, Fluff, Hearing aids, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Meet-Cute, Sign Language, Singer Lee Minhyuk, Singer Yoo Kihyun, Singing Practice, This is really cute, Title comes from the song they meet through, dance practice, dance troupe, deaf hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunsrey/pseuds/renjunsrey
Summary: Hyungwon gets hearing aids after years of refusing them, his friends could sign, so why bother? He hates it. The only good thing that comes of it is the singer he meets after dance practice, Minhyuk. He only keeps his hearing aids at home, because why fix something that’s not broken?AkaHyungwon meets Minhyuk, who doesn't realise that the black haired boy is Deaf, fluff ensues





	Half Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Friends!
> 
> Title is based on Dean's Half Moon, which is an important part to this story, listen to the song after the first dance practice for added effect!
> 
> All sign language in this fic is written in italics, and is written as normal speech, because it is.  
> All Deaf experiences in this fic are based entirely off my own knowledge and experiences being HOH and my Deaf Language and Culture classes of two years, if anything is inaccurate or seems offensive to you, please let me know and I will resolve it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fluff-fest

Hyungwon has always been Deaf, he knows no different, there’s nothing to fix, so he refuses hearing aids for years, all of his friends sign, so why would he even bother making it so that he could blend into the Hearing community? The people around him all made the effort to learn Hyungwon’s language for him, so why on earth would he need to learn to speak more than he had in his ridiculous amounts of therapy as a child, to make it easier for his teachers, and why would he need to hear? It’s quite simple, he didn’t  _ need _ to, so he doesn’t get a hearing aid until his mum tells him that he would greatly benefit from it, especially in university, and even then, he does  _ not _ want to wear it at all.

Hyungwon spends his time at uni without his hearing aids, leaving them on his desk, or stowed away in his bedside table, where his mum won’t find them and then message him asking why he didn’t have them on. Changkyun and Jooheon have nearly every class with Hyungwon, so they take down notes, offer him translations as the class goes on, much to his protests that they didn’t have to, they always made sure to give him an extra hand, but anyone that sees the three together, knows that he’s always incredibly grateful for the younger two.

\--

Hyungwon sits on the practice room floor, staring at himself in the mirror wall as he practically inhales his drink bottle, panting heavily from dance practice, the four other boys in the group in similar conditions across the room, well, Hoseok can be excused, he’s in such good shape that sometimes Hyungwon can’t help but glare when he’s only slightly out of breath during their breaks. Especially when even Hyunwoo is laying on the floor, panting, and he’s  _ fit _ .

“ _ Oi, I’m going to go to the bathroom, I’ll be back in 5” _ Jooheon quickly signs, catching Hyungwon’s eye in the mirror, waiting for the older to give him a quick thumbs up before he leaves, blonde hair disappearing in the little window in the practice room door. The four boys lay in what Hyungwon assumes to be silence, his hearing aids sitting in a headphone case instead of suffering possible damage from the ridiculous amount of sweat he produces. Hyunwoo, from his position staring at the ceiling, lifts his hands up in the air lazily, signing not to anyone in particular

_ “I think I’m dead, tell my mum I love her” _ Changkyun laughs from the corner, his nose scrunching up in the way he does when he’s cackling

_ “Tell her yourself, you crybaby” _ Hyungwon assumes that Changkyun said it out loud too, by the way that Hyunwoo was avoiding looking at him, but flips the younger off anyway, making Hoseok lose it laughing in the corner

_ “I think I might be dead too” _ Hyungwon signs, still breathing heavily from the demand of their dance practices, Hoseok gives him a grin from the other side of the practice room, and before he gets a chance to say anything, Hyungwon signs so fast that it takes Hoseok a second to process what he said 

_ “Don’t you even speak, you fit bastard” _

The blue haired boy loses it, his face lighting up in the smile that all of the boys in the dance team admit that they love with their entire being.

_ “Okay, but same thing as Hyunwoo applies to you. Tell your own mother you love her, or she can be my second mum” _

_ “She already is”  _ Changkyun signs, just a beat before Hyungwon says it himself

_ “Okay, you’re right” _ Hoseok sighs begrudgingly, before taking a seat next to Hyunwoo, who shifts himself so he’s sitting up, having finally caught his breath, his short hair tufted up in odd spots from where he’d run his fingers through it. Hoseok reaches out without thinking about it, flattening down their leader’s hair, the elder smiling a thanks to the blue haired boy next to him.

It’s not long before Jooheon returns, his blonde hair slicked back, with sweat or water, Hyungwon couldn’t tell, but the boy wasn’t as red in the face anymore, and seemed like he could easily run a marathon after his break. 

The five get back into their practice quickly, the bass vibrating through their feet, boosted so that Hyungwon could feel it, the counts memorised after their first few practices, the boys move in sync, something that would be utterly impressive if you hadn’t seen them dance before, and didn’t know that they practiced with the dance crews at the other unis, Hyungwon’s friend Soonyoung making sure to help them out with their choreo when he could.

The practice ends with everyone sitting on the floor, breathing heavily, even Hoseok, after hours of the intense dances they practiced with utmost precision. After they all slowly drift off, Hyungwon finds himself putting his hearing aids in, only because he promised his mum he would have them in all day, which he of course didn’t listen to, because they didn’t sit nicely, and Hyungwon didn’t really feel the need to hear everything, when he was perfectly happy in his Deaf world, with the sounds of the trains going past his house in the morning, the dull sounds of trucks going past.

The tall boy waves goodbye to his friends, packing their practice bags, or in Changkyun’s case, sitting on his phone, waiting for Jooheon to tell him that they were going, the youngest routinely getting a lift home from the elder. Hyungwon wanders the floor, wasting the time before his mum texts him to meet him in the carpark, sneaking glances into the other practice rooms.

Hyungwon is about to leave, when he hears the most angelic voice he’s ever heard, come from one of the practice rooms up ahead, he can vaguely recognise it as Dean’s Half Moon, so he walks up to the room quietly, peeking through the window of the room, watching the blonde inside absolutely belting his heart out. The blonde holds a water bottle like a microphone, eyes shut, the boy stands in the middle of the room, swaying to the music as he sings, giving his all to the song.

Hyungwon leans against the door frame, watching the boy sing, enjoying how the song sounds, and for the time the boy sings, Hyungwon is glad that his mum made him wear his hearing aids for the whole day. As the song comes to an end, the boy opens his eyes, eyebrows raising when he spots Hyungwon, long black hair mussed everywhere, staring at him intently through the window. Hyungwon moves faster than he ever had when the boy spots him, flattening himself against the wall next to the door, sinking to the ground so that the boy wouldn’t be able to see him if he looked through the window, but much to Hyungwon’s disappointment, the boy swings the door open wide.

“Hi, were you looking for me?” The blonde flashes Hyungwon a smile that makes him just about lose himself and confess to the boy in front of him, ready to marry the singer right then and there, but he manages to come to his senses, shaking his head slightly.

“No, I heard you singing, it’s really beautiful” Hyungwon’s words blend together a little, and he almost cringes, hearing the slur of his words, despite Hoseok having told him many times that it was only as bad as his lisp, nothing to worry about

“Your voice, that is, your voice is beautiful” The blonde smiles wider, his eyes turning into crescents at the compliment

“Oh, thank you! Your voice isn’t that bad yourself” Hyungwon feels his ears turn pink at the compliment, overwhelmed a little at the fact that someone thinks his voice is nice.

“You could have come in you know, surely my voice doesn’t sound as good from out here, plus, you’re cute”

Hyungwon is utterly fucked at that point in time, there is no way that he won’t fall for the boy, he’s absolutely gorgeous, his voice is like an angel, and he’s flirting with him. So obviously, the only logical solution at that point in time, is for Hyungwon to follow the boy’s invite into the practice room.

“Hey, it’ll be a little easier to talk if I give you my number, plus my mum will be here soon” Hyungwon says, his voice a little softer than he’d hoped, holding his phone out to the blonde boy

“I’m Hyungwon, Chae Hyungwon” The blonde gives him a smile, before unlocking his own phone and exchanging it with the black haired boy, so that they can enter their numbers into each other’s phones.

“Oh, I think I’ve heard of you before! You’re a dancer, right?” The blonde raises his eyebrows as he hands Hyungwon’s phone back, and when Hyungwon nods, the blonde gives him a soft smile of recognition, proud of himself for remembering the fact

“I’m Minhyuk, Lee Minhyuk, it’s a common name so don’t worry if you don’t know me”

“I can’t forget you now, Lee Minhyuk, not with a voice like that” The blonde lets out a little squeak at Hyungwon’s bold flirt, his ears turning pink in record time, a pink flush blooming across his face, before he hides his face behind his hands, peeking out from a gap in his fingers.

“That’s so cheesy, Chae Hyungwon! I can’t believe you just said that” Minhyuk basically screeches out, spinning in a little circle as he speaks, like he can’t possibly keep his newfound energy in his body

“Plus, you’re like a literal god! I mean,” The blonde gestures up and down the boy’s body “Have you  _ seen _ yourself? You’re gorgeous!”

It’s then Hyungwon’s turn to become as red as a beetroot, only briefly after his face calming down once again, he looks absolutely dumbfounded at the blonde boy before him, before looking at himself in the mirror. He knows he’s handsome, but no one besides his friends had ever said it so blatantly before, and it definitely took him by surprise.

“Am I?” Hyungwon looks at Minhyuk, a shy smile on his face “Gorgeous, I mean.”

Minhyuk nods like he’ll never get a chance to do so ever again, after Hyungwon came into his practice room like no big deal, and he’s actually not sure where he got the courage to ask the god into the room in the first place

“Man you are beautiful”

“And you have the voice of an angel, I swear” Minhyuk squeaks again at Hyungwon’s compliment, and Hyungwon stares him down, the noise being incredibly endearing

“But I haven’t heard anyone sing in years, so I don’t have much comparison, but that was amazing” Minhyuk gives the taller a little look of confusion, before he flashes his signature smile

“Do you want to hear it again?” Minhyuk asks, his voice a little soft, shy, but when Hyungwon nods, he practically launches himself across the room to his laptop, plugged into the speaker system for the room, pressing the replay button on the instrumental track.

Hyungwon watches eagerly as the boy starts to sing again, his voice sending small shivers down Hyungwon’s spine. Hyungwon may not have that much to compare Minhyuk’s voice to, but he knows from the first verse, that this boy has the voice of an angel, and Hyungwon’s glad he had bumped into him.

\-- --

Minhyuk is on his way to his singing practice before he records his cover when he sees Hyungwon next, the tall boy is surrounded by his dance team, loitering outside their practice room, the resounding bass from the room telling Minhyuk that the other group that uses the room wasn’t done yet, so there was no harm in greeting them. The blonde quickly throws his bag into his practice room, hoping nothing gets damaged if his bag falls off the chair, before walking up to boys, who are facing the other way.

“Hey, Hyungwon!” Minhyuk yells out, watching as the other boys all glance his way, except Hyungwon, who keeps staring in the direction of the practice room, giving a confused glance to his friends

“Hyungwon-ah!” Minhyuk tries again, and maybe Hyungwon’s ignoring him, so he approaches with confusion evident on his face, and one of Hyungwon’s friends, a buff blue haired boy turns his body to face Minhyuk, eyebrows raised in question, arms crossed around his waist

“You do know he’s Deaf right? He can’t hear you, blondie” Minhyuk frowns in confusion, because Hyungwon had definitely been speaking to him and was listening to him sing, last time he’d seen him, and he hadn’t mentioned it at all in their texts. The blue haired man taps Hyungwon on the shoulder, moving his hands when Hyungwon looks at him, making the black haired boy turn to him.

“Hi Minhyuk” Hyungwon says, smile on his face, words lazy as if he’d just gotten up, his syllables blending into one another, voice rough and quiet. The blonde flashes a smile at the boy, waving, before walking up to the group of boys, who shuffle around a little to accommodate for him

“Hey Hyungwon, wait, if you’re Deaf, how were you listening to my singing the other day?” Minhyuk’s eyebrows furrow, and Hyungwon looks to one of his friends quickly, who sign something, probably a translation to Hyungwon, who signs back equally as fast, smiling at blonde boy to give a translation, giving a small tilt of his chin towards Minhyuk

“He was wearing his hearing aids the other day, but he’s a little bitch, don’t tell him I said that, and he doesn’t wear them like, at all, unless his mum tells him to. We all sign so there’s no point” The curly blonde next to Hyungwon smiles, giving Hyungwon a look that pretty much says ‘ _ what?’ _

“So like, he can’t hear me right now?” The other boys give him a nod

“Yup, that’s pretty much the point of being Deaf” The boy clinging to the blonde speaks up, sarcasm evident on his face

“He can lipread, mostly, so you’ll be fine, but he prefers to sign” Minhyuk pouts, looking down at Hyungwon’s ridiculously large shoes, definitely designer shoes.

“How am I meant to get to know him then, he’s cute as hell and I wanna get closer to him” Minhyuk looks to the other boys around Hyungwon, before resting on the confused eyes of the black haired boy, giving him a soft smile

“Have you not literally been texting him every night since you guys met?” The blue haired boy says, snark evident in his tone, but Minhyuk just nods slowly

“Just keep texting him, you dork”

“Oh yeah, you’re right” Minhyuk’s voice is small as his face flushes bright red, embarrassed that he didn’t think of it earlier.

“I’ll just text him then” The boy nods, before waving and running off to his practice room

“ _ He’s cute, how’d you score that one Hyungwon?” _ Jooheon lightly hits the taller boy’s arm, winking at him with a grin on his face, watching as Hyungwon flushes red, avoiding looking at his friend’s hands, keeping his hands close to his body as he signs

_ “I heard him singing the other day, and we maybe flirted for a while” _ The other four let out a series of whoops, excited that Hyungwon scored a man

_ “He’s got a lovely voice too, and he’s really sweet” _ Changkyun lets out a squeal, hitting Hyungwon’s arm a bunch, jumping around like a schoolgirl.

_ “You gotta get him to be your boyfriend! Hyungwon he’s so cute” _ Changkyun signs like no tomorrow, a flurry of movement in front of Hyungwon, making the tall boy laugh a little

_ “Okay, okay, I’ve got to get to know him first, just give it time” _

\-- --

The dance team are on their first break for practice, music turned over to something that Jooheon wanted to listen to, his head bopping along to the beat that Hyungwon can’t hear, when Minhyuk texts him

**From: Min**

**I’m swinging by your practice room, I want to take a break**

**Is that all g?**

**From: Hyungwon**

**Ya sure thing**

**We’re also taking a break rn**

Hyungwon catches Hoseok’s eye in the mirror, giving the elder a smile, before quickly signing

“ _ Minhyuk is going to stop by soon” _ Hoseok gives Hyungwon a thumbs up, before looking back at his phone, stretching out so he’s practically laying on top of Hyunwoo, who doesn’t seem to complain at all, letting the other man lay down on him.

Minhyuk’s blonde head pokes in the door a minute later, slipping into the room, and making his way to sit down, saying something to the other guys before smiling at Hyungwon

_ “What were you guys up to?” _ Minhyuk signs, his words a little clunky, but his grammar is correct, and Hyungwon would definitely be lying if he said he wasn’t absolutely shocked, a sound of surprise escaping his mouth without him noticing, making all the other guys look at him, and making Minhyuk grin like a fool

“You can sign?” Hyungwon asked, he knows his words are slurred, but he looks at Minhyuk, eyes probably as wide as saucers, thinking it’s definitely the time for him to speak, even though he probably yelled it without meaning to.

“ _ I should learn if I’m going to ask you out” _ Minhyuk signs, staring at his own hands as he moves, before coming to a stop and smiling at Hyungwon, wide and genuine, and Hyungwon is convinced that he could outshine the sun if he tried.

It was at this point that Minhyuk realised that everyone else in the room was eavesdropping, watching Minhyuk’s hands intently from their positions in the room, Changkyun even watching through the mirror because he was behind the two boys. Minhyuk wouldn’t have realised, would have stayed in his own world, if Jooheon hadn’t screeched like an idiot, launching himself into Changkyun’s lap, hitting the younger, who protests by putting his hand on Jooheon’s face, pushing him off his lap.

“Dude oh my god! You’re going to ask him out?” Hyunwoo says, his voice a little higher than Minhyuk had ever heard, his excitement visible on his normally expressionless face. When Minhyuk nods, Hyunwoo get up like lightning, knocking Hoseok to the floor, pumping his fist in the air and whisper-yelling “YES, YES I KNEW IT” over and over again, making everyone else in the room laugh, even Hyungwon cracks a smile, without context, Hyunwoo looked even funnier.

While the attention is on Hyunwoo, Hyungwon places a hand on Minhyuk’s knee to get his attention, a wide smile on his face, tears welling up in his eyes, from happiness or not, Minhyuk isn’t too sure, but he reaches out to wipe Hyungwon’s eye nevertheless.

_ “You’re going to ask me out? You want to be my boyfriend?” _ Hyungwon signs slowly, making sure that Minhyuk nods in understanding as he signs, before the blonde nods eagerly, grinning like the sun, practically tackling Hyungwon with a hug, bringing him as close to his chest as he can. Minhyuk pulls back a little, making it so that he can still sign, but the other 4 were mostly blocked from the conversation

_ “Of course I do, silly.” _ Hyungwon looks up at Minhyuk, eyes wide and conveying all his affection for Minhyuk in his look alone, watching as it’s eagerly returned by Minhyuk, staring deep into his eyes, taking in every single detail that he can.

_ “Who wouldn’t want you? You’re so,,,”  _ The blonde waves his hands around, looking for the right word, looking up in a panic to Hoseok, who is watching intently

“ _ Lovely” _ Hoseok signs, and Minhyuk points to him, nodding as if he had just supplied him with the key to his life treasure, which he basically had, giving him the key to Hyungwon’s heart

_ “You’re so lovely Wonnie” _ Minhyuk finishes, grinning at Hyungwon, who looks like he might just explode from the amount of affection in his eyes, and he definitely feels like it. Hyungwon’s not sure if his chest will burst or not, but he can’t help himself but to nod like an idiot

_ “Just ask me already, idiot” _ Hyungwon signs, forgetting Minhyuk isn’t  _ that _ fluent in sign language, he’s not even sure how the blonde learnt sign language in the first place, watching the blonde look for a translation from the others, who just shrug, having missed the sentence because of Hyungwon’s body being in the way

“Just ask me out already, you idiot” Hyungwon whispers, well at least he hopes he does, looking at Minhyuk’s face relax from the minor ‘I don’t understand that’ panic.

To Hyungwon’s surprise, Minhyuk doesn’t sign, or ask him verbally, the blonde just fishes his phone out of his back pocket, opening up his messages, texting Hyungwon

**From: Min**

**Will you be my boyfriend, you lovely human being?**

**The light of my life**

**The Greek God I get to see everyday**

**Will you join me in the journey that we call life?**

  
  


**From: Hyungwon**

**Of course**

**My sunflower, My sun, The person who brightens my whole world with one smile**

**Will you do me the pleasure of dating me?**

**And keeping my heart in one piece?**

**From: Min**

**Always**

**Cutie**

Hyungwon looks up at his now boyfriend, and gives him what he hopes to be a tender smile, making the blonde launch himself across the floor, and from the others’ reactions, he squeals like an idiot, while flailing on the floor like a dying fish

“So that was a yes, then?” Jooheon says, laughing softly, staring in amazement at the boy

“Yes it was! Just you wait until I tell Kihyun, he’s gonna get the celebratory drinks for us” Minhyuk screeches, making Hyunwoo laugh loud enough that Hyungwon can vaguely hear the two of the boys screaming. The black haired boy laughs, standing up from his position on the floor, stretching out a hand for his boyfriend who is still flopping around like an idiot, helping him up before dragging him out of the practice room.

_ “We’ll be back, don’t wait up, or watch us” _ Hyungwon gives his classic warning glare to the others, which isn’t actually that effective, before dragging Minhyuk to his practice room, shutting the door behind them to make sure it was mostly soundproof.

And if the two spent the next quarter of an hour making out on the chair in Minhyuk’s practice room, the others didn’t need to know. And if they’d actually spent the whole time wrapped in each other’s arms, compiling all the cuddles they’d wanted to exchange while they were just friends, into one massive hug, placing light kisses on each other’s faces, the others definitely didn’t need to know.

And if they asked Hyungwon why his hair was all messy, and his face flushed more than it had been when they finished practice, well, they weren’t going to get an answer, because Hyungwon simply shuts his eyes, ignoring the other four, feeling the bass in his feet, dancing with his eyes shut, relying on muscle memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, friend!
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this! If you'd like to see more of my Deaf au's, make sure to check out the rest of my series and keep updated! I post as often as I can!
> 
> Let me know how you felt about this fic by leaving comments and kudos, or you can take the more direct approach by screaming at me on twitter @ renjunsrey
> 
> I hope you have a lovely week ahead of you! Thanks for reading!


End file.
